superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Muppet Caper credits
Opening Credits * Lew Grade Presents * A Jim Henson Film * "The Great Muppet Caper" * Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo * Choreographer: Anita Mann * Production Designer: Harry Lange * Editor: Ralph Kemplen * Director Of Photography: Oswald Morris, B.S.C. * Executive Produver: Martin Starger * Written by: Tom Patchett & Jay Tarses and Jerry Juhl & Jack Rose * Produced by: David Lazer and Frank Oz * Directed by: Jim Henson Closing Credits * The Muppet Performers: ** Jim Henson - Kermit The Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Swedish Chef ** Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam The Eagle ** Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew ** Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Pops, Lew Zealand ** Richard Hunt - Scooter, Statler, Sweetums, Janice, Beaker * Also Starring: Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday * Diana Rigg as Lady Holiday * Cameo Guest Stars: John Cleese, Robert Morley, Peter Ustinov, Jack Warden * And Muppet Performers: ** Steve Whitmire - Rizzo The Rat, Lips ** Louise Gold and Kathryn Mullen with Bob Payne, Brian Muehl, Mike Quinn, Robert Barnett, Hugh Spight, Brian Henson * and Carroll Spinney as Oscar The Grouch * Featuring: ** Erica Creer - Marla ** Kate Howard - Carla ** Della Finch - Darla ** Michael Robbins - Guard ** Joan Sanderson - Dorcas ** Peter Hughes - Maitre D' ** Peggy Aitchison - Prison Guard ** Tommy Godfrey - Bus Conductor ** Katia Borg - 1st Model ** Valli Kemp - 2nd Model ** Michele Ivan-Zadeh - 3rd Model ** Chai Lee - 4th Model ** Christine Nelson - Girl in Park * Charkie's Water Ballet: Cynthia Ashley, Susan Backlinie, Sherrill Cannon, Christine Cullen, Susie Guest, Wendy Holker, Linda Horn, Lee Keenan, Darine Klega, Lynn Latham, Cynthia Leake, Kahren Lohren, Tricia McFarlin, Denise McKenna, Melina Lee Phelps, Denise Potter, Ann Rynne, Roberta Ward * Associate Producer: Bruce Sharman * Costume Designer: Julie Harris * Assistant Director: Dusty Symonds * Camera Operator: Derek Browne * Sound Recordist: Peter Sutton * Rerecording Mixer: Bill Rowe * Continuity: Cheryl Leigh * Senior Camera Assistant: Maurice Arnold * Gaffer: John Harman * Supervising Video Engineer: Ian Kelly * Supervising Art Director: Charles Bishop * Art Director and Effects Design: Terry Ackland-Snow * Art Director: Leigh Malone * Property Master: George Ball * Construction Manager: Alan Booth * Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies * Set Dresser: Robyn Hamilton-Doney * Muppet Designers and Builders: Caroly Wilcox, Tim Miller, Nomi Frederick, Janet Kuhl, Joan Garrick, Tom McLaughlin, Lyle Conway, Ed Christie, Jane Gootnick, Leslee Asch, Ann Keeba-Tannenbaum, Kathy Lazar, Tom Newby, Perry McLamb, Maria McNamara, Connie Peterson * Muppet Technical Designers: Faz Fazakas, Tim Rose, Tad Krzanowski, Larry Jameson * Muppet Costumes by: Calista Hendrickson, Mary Strieff, Joanne Green, Carol Spier, Danielle Obinger * Muppet Staff: ** Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack ** Muppet "Doctor": Amy Van Gilder ** Special Assistant To Miss Piggy: Barbara Davis ** Workshop Assistant: Debbie Coda ** Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith ** New York Workshop Coordinator: Will Morrison ** Miss Piggy's Hairstyles: Christine Cooper ** Miss Piggy's Portfolio: John Barrett ** Workshop Research: Faye Kreinberg * Production Executives: Bernard J. Kingham, Richard L. O'Connor * Copyright © ITC Entertainment Limited MCMLXXXI All Rights Reserved * Production Supervisor: Donald Toms * Location Manager/Assistant To Producers: Martin Baker * Casting: Michael Barnes * 2nd Assistant Director: Chris Newman * 3rd Assistant Director: Nick Laws * Music Editor: Mike Clifford * Sound Editor: Nicholas Stevenson * 1st Assistant Editor: Marcel Durham * Assistant Music Editor: Dina Eaton * Music Co-ordinator: Graham Walker * Musical Direction and Arrangements by: Joe Raposo * Orchestra Conducted by: Joe Raposo, Marcus Dods * Orchestrations by: Joe Raposo, Jim Tyler * Music Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at CTS Studios, Wembley, England * Music Copyright ©''' '''ITC Filmscores Limited 1981 All Rights Reserved * Make-up Supervisor: Stuart Freeborn * Wardrobe: Supervisor: Betty Adamson * Hairdresser: Joan Carpenter * Stunt Co-ordinator: Colin Skeaping * Assistant To Choreographer: Roy Jones * Police Liaison: Brian Dellow * Supervising Accountant: Sidney Barnsby * Production Accountant: Mike Smith * Production Assistants: Bi Benton, Monica Rogers * Production Assistant To Director: Patsy de Lord * Producers' Secretary: Jill Colley * Unit Publicist: Allen Burry * Publicity Assistant: Patric Scott * Unit Photographer: Murray Close * Production Runners: Grant Kingham * U.S.A. Production Manager: Dick Gallegly * Aerial Cameraman: Albert Werry * Underwater Cameraman: Charles Lagus * Hot-Air Balloon Company LTD.: Colin Prescott, Jeremy Whiffen * Helicopter Pilot: Mark Woolf * Opticals by: Roy Field, B.S.C. * Titles by: Graphimation * Oscar The Grouch Courtesy of Children's Television Workshop * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Camera and Lenses by: Panavision® * Processed by: Technicolor® * Approved No. 26138 Motion Picture Association of America * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * Made on location in London and at E.M.I. Elstree Studios, Herts., England * From ITC Entertainment - An ACC Company Category:The Muppets Category:ITC Entertainment Group Category:End Credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:Associated Film Distribution (AFD) Category:Disney Channel Category:20th Century Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:CEL Home Video Category:Comedy Central Category:Jim Henson Home Entertainment Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Pathé Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:RCA (II) Category:Precision Video Category:Sunn Classic Productions Category:Toho-Towa Category:CBS Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop